Since You've Been Gone
by ckg96
Summary: Percy and Nico were as close as brothers. But one day Nico never made it home, and he vanished from the face of the earth. Four Years Later Nico has been found, but what he's been through has changed him from the adorable kid he use to be into something dark, and Percy wonders i he will ever get his cousin back ((ALL HUMAN, NOT A PERCICO, READ DESCRIPTION AT END!)(T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. I know I have 5 uncomplete stories though Hierarchy Nonsense is nearly complete but I've had this idea in my head for days and I just can't wait any longer to start writing it.**

 **I can't remember how I got this idea but I thought it would make a cool fanfiction  
**

 **Also, This is not a Percico story. Its a brotherly love one.**

 **In this story except for this chapter Nico is 14 and Percy is 17. They're also Human..not Demigods.**

 **So! Please read, like and review pleeeease XD**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Since You've Been Gone

Chapter 1

Four Years ago

Percy was rushing round his bedroom setting up snacks and drinks and video games. His cousin Nico was coming round for the weekend and Percy was looking forward to it.

Percy lived in a New York Apartment with his mother Sally and Step-father Paul Blofish though Percy kept the last name Jackson. He usually spent time with Grover, Annabeth, Nico and Annabeth's best friend Thalia Grace. Grover was his best friend, they were thick as thieves and had been friends since they were Eight. Annabeth and Percy met when they were Eleven and at first didn't get along very well but they get along a lot better now that they've gotten use to each others company and were still getting closer, though Percy wouldn't say he loved her,,,not out loud anyway. Percy had known his little cousin since Nico was only 2 however. His uncle Hades lived in Italy with his aunt Maria until Nico shortly after Nico was born when Maria and their daughter bianca went for a drive and got hit by a truck. Hades came to America with his young son in need of help and family. Sally had gladly helped him and thats when Percy met his little cousin. At first Percy was confused, being only 5 but they got along, Percy tried being responsible for his cousin and looked after him like an older brother and they'd been like brothers since. Percy was now 13.

Percy got everything set up and then ran down the corridor to the living room running past his mother who chuckled at her son and Percy sat at the window looking out for Nico. Percy had a present for his younger cousin and couldn't wait to give it to him. Nico for two years had liked a game called Mythomagic and had one of the largest Percy had seen but Percy had found one he knew the younger boy had been searching for and had bought it as a surprise.

Percy's eyes lit up as he saw his younger cousin walking down with his backpack. He only lived three blocks away so Hades let Nico walk by himself to his cousins house and had walked by himself to and from Percy's for almost a year now. Percy ran out the apartment door and down the steps to the door to greet his cousin. Nico laughed as he saw Percy run out the door to greet him and walked quickly to the boy and was greeted by his name being shouted particularly loud and a big hug.

"NIIIIIIIIICOOOO!" yelled Percy hugging his cousin laughing. Nico pulled back after a few seconds with a big smile.

"Hi Perce, You feeling ok" asked Nico walking inside and starting to go up the stairs. Percy nodded and followed his cousin up the stairs and into the apartment with a smile. Sally greeted the younger boy with a smile.

"Hello Nico, hows your father" she asked smiling warmly.

Nico smiled back taking his backpack off his back and holding it.

"Hes fine Aunt Sally".

Percy grabbed Nicos arm and pulled the younger boy towards his room and closed the door behind them and pulled open his bottom drawer and pulled out the messily wrapped present with a big smile. He turned to his cousin telling him to open it and then sat down watching him. When Nico pulled back the paper his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"P..Percy...where…" was all the boy could get out as he stared at the Mythomagic figurine of Hades, Nico's favorite. Percy grinned wide happily.

"I saw him in a shop window across New York when me and mum went out last week. I knew you'd been searching for ages and I just had to get you it Neeks" said Percy grinning ear to ear.

Nico looked up grinning and hugged his cousin tightly.

"This is awesome Cous...thanks" said Nico who then carefully placed the figure in his backpack and pulled out fizzy drinks.

Percy smiled and they started eating and playing video games which went on till 6pm which was Nico's hometime. 

"Bye Percy! Bye Aunt Sally" Nico said while waving as he left the apartment. Percy was still smiling. Sally smiles and sat down on the couch and Percy jumped down onto the couch next to her and Paul joined them when he got home from work at 7:30pm. They watched Finding Nemo which was a guilty pleasure of Percys.

Suddenly at 8pm the phone rang. Sally got up and mumbled a puzzled thought of who may be calling. Percy looked over the back of the couch listening to his mother as she answered.

"Oh, Hello Hades.." he heard her answer and he ran out to the hall to listen smiling but his smile dropped as he got there and saw the puzzled and worried look on his mothers face.

"No Hades….He's not still here… No he went home two hours ago….no..no dont worry..Ill get Paul, were gonna help you find him Hades, just calm down till we get there" Sally hung up the phone quick and went to the living room telling Paul to grab his car keys quick.

"Mum,,,,what's going on...Is Nico ok?" asked Percy worried.

Sally turned to her son looking worried and she bit her lip.

"Percy...Nico hasn't arrived home yet, Hades thought he was still here, and he couldn't see him walking down the street" said Sally.

Percy grabbed his coat silently and started running down the fire escape ignoring his mother's shouts for him to wait. He got to the bottom of them quicker than earlier and ran out the doors and ran down the street. He only stopped to cross the road safely before running down the next block but he didn't make it to the end of it before he stopped and froze. Down in the gutten of the road was Nicos black backpack, with the Hades figure on the ground next to it. Percy crouched and picked them up, barely hearing his mother running up behind him, or her calling for Paul to call Hades and the Police. He just stared at his cousins stuff, and the figure hed given him, frozen. Tears slowly fell from his face onto the backpack and he held the figure to his chest as he stood. He looked around but couldn't see his cousin anywhere.

"NICO!...NICO!...WHERE ARE YOU! NICO"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Well….Theres the first chapter….Please Review on what you think and PLEASE VOTE on who you want to have taken Nico (All humanized versions)**

 **Minos**

 **Gaea**

 **Kronos**

 **Please leave your vote with a review and keep you eyes out for the second chapter to know what happens.**

 **CKG96 XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. Ok, since I only got three reviews and the two that had votes of the options i gave them, both said ...well find out in this chapter. Someone said Luke or Ares. the reason it's neither of these is because Ares isn't really evil to me, and Luke is in this story somewhere else.**

 **Happy to see people have read this story and like it. Please enjoy this character and leave a review cause i like knowing what you guys think of my stories and chapters.**

 **Enjoy and Review**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Since You've Been Gone

Chapter 2

Breaking News

That was four years ago. It had been four years since Nico had vanished, and almost three years and a half since the police gave up and thought he was dead. Percy struggled. Sally had been supportive but Percy couldn't get over losing Nico but he just couldn't get over losing someone so close, who he'd known for his whole life almost. It just wasn't possible. Percy Annabeth and Grover all tried to support each other. Annabeth and Grover were extremely upset about it too, because they were good friends, it just didn't compare to how Percy felt about it. New people came, they made friends. Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper...Even a girl named Hazel who they discovered that she was related to Nico, and she didn't even know it.

Things changed, not everything but some things. Percy would hang around with his friends but rarely outside of it. People usually had to go to his to hang out and when that was over he would INSIST he would accompany them home before going back home himself. Annabeth and Percy started dating a year ago so he made some exceptions to go out and see her, but he always kept the Hades Mythomagic figure on his bedside table.

Hades was probably the only one who did worse than Percy. He had lost his child. He sunk and sunk into depression, becoming paler and stopped taking proper care of himself. Sally went round to his everyday to make sure he ate and tried to cheer him up but in 4 years nothing had worked.

Percy woke up early. He sat up and stretched before dragging himself into the bathroom. He tried fixing his hair best he could but it was a little unruly in a morning. He checked his face for anything new and when he confirmed there wasn't he got dressed for school. He pulled a dark green jumper n and wore his dark blue jeans and sea-green converse. He then walked down the hall and into the living room and grabbed his backpack when his phone buzzed.

' _ **Schools cancelled today Percy, The power to the building is down'- Annabeth**_

Percy groaned and fell back onto the sofa annoyed. He'd dragged himself out of bed and got ready for nothing, seriously, would it have killed Annabeth to text him a little earlier. Percy stared at his ceiling for a few seconds before looking to his left and staring at the TV Remote. He sat up and stretched again and yawned before picking up the remote and turning on the news. Theres a story on some puppy, then some interview on a book or something, But then a familiar face pops up, its Nico, and the news has his undivided attention.

 **NEWS- "And our top story this morning, Nico di Angelo, the boy who disappeared when returning from a friends house four years ago was found early this morning. He was found in an apparently abandoned cottage several miles out of civilizations by some reporters doing a segment about old abandoned places when they found him under the floorboards. Police believes that the man behind this was the man the house is registered too, Kronos Thyme. Police are still searching for the man and if you see him do not approach. We can not say what condition Nico was found in but he is at Goode Hospital in New York…"**

Percy is shaking and feels like he can barely breathe, Sally comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder but Percy then springs up from the couch and out the door. He runs down the streets so fast not caring if he's tired till he gets to the hospital entrance. He burst through the doors and went up to the desk where a friend of his, Will Solace was at the desk. Will was a few years older than Percy and they'd been friends since Nico disappeared and Will looked relieved.

"WILL WHERE IS HE!" shouted Percy and Will just stared.

"Sorry Percy, he's currently in theatre and only immediate family can view. I'll see what i can do to allow you access into his room after but it will take a few hours for him to be out, and were being careful cause press are swarming.

Percy felt dizzy, this was all too much, he couldn't breathe. He vaguely heard Will say his name before he collapsed and darkness consumed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, thanks for last chapters review…. yep, no s. Its cool though, i know if we all reviewed every story we read we wouldn't have nearly as much time to read more. Anyway..**

 **I'm updating this, my awakening story but I'm also starting a new story...and though it's using percy jackson characters it's based on a terrible true story,,,and it's my story...i'm so depressed and i need to tell people somehow so this will be done in fanfic form. I hope you guys read it cause it's gonna be a hard story to tell.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and review this chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Since you've been Gone

Chapter 3

Long Road Ahead

When Percy came to, Will was kneeling in front of him with a look of concern spread across his face. Percy looked around groggily and he was in a chair in one of the private rooms gp's use.

"Perce….Perce are you ok?" asked Will, while he was checking Percy's pupil dilation Percy squinted his eyes and nods.

"Yeah…..What happened"

"You passed out, Well….fainted...I brought you in here and have been checking up on you hourly" said Will writing stuff down and he stepped back when Percy jumped up.

"What, how many hours has it been!" yelled Percy going towards the door but Will grabbed his arm.

"Percy wait…" said Will and when Percy turned to look at his friend he had a sad solemn look on his face. "Percy...Nico is out of surgery and has been awake but...he's changed…. I told him you were here..He's not the same kid that went to your house everyday"

Percy shook his head. He knew Nico would have grown, and maybe look different but he was still Nico, he was still his cousin and Percy wouldn't accept that he was a totally different person. He glared at the floor and then up at Will.

"Where is he"

"Perce I don't think….."

"WHERE!" Shouted Percy and Will gave him the room number but Percy ran out before listening to Will's final caution. He ran out and darted through corridors looking for the room. He then saw his mother and uncle sat outside a room. Sally looked sadly and Hades face was unreadable. Sally saw Percy coming from down the corridor and stood up to try stop him but Percy just ran into Nico's room and froze.

Nico was pale, ghostly pale. He was thin and looked tiny like he did many years ago...but he had grown. He was attached to different machines with more wires that Percy could count and his pale face look haunted and was covered in bruises and older injuries. Any other injuries were covered by blankets except one of Nico's arm was in a heavy looking cast and the other hand stitches. Percy slowly walked over in silence to beside his cousin who appeared to be asleep but when he stepped closer Nico's eyes snapped open. They weren't the were still dark and shadowy, but instead of having a childlike gleam they looked hollow and Percy felt like his soul was being removed from his body.

"N...Nico…."

"Get Out"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Well it may not be the best chapter i've ever written but here you go.**

 **Please leave a review and follow or whatever if you like my story and keep up with my other stores too and please….give my new one a read….it's gonna be hard to write and it would be nice if it was read.**

 **REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, time for another update. Im not sure how many people actually like and read this story but i dont care cause this is one i really like to plan and write.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review :)**

 **Now on with the story for you guys**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Percy stood in shock staring at Nico and it took him a moment before he could think of any way to respond to what he had just said. Those two words were a shot through his heart.

"B...But Nico...I..I…"

Nico looked up at him with his hollow stare and it turned into a terrifying glare and a frown appeared on his face. Percy couldn't believe that his little cousin could muster up such a harsh glare, and he couldn't understand why he was on the receiving end of it.

"I ...I said get out .." said Nico before he started coughing harshly like he was choking on air.

Percy ran over to help him but the second his hand made contact with Nico's back, he shoved Percy away hard and Percy fell to the ground.

"GET OUT! GO AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nico shouted with anger and venom and he glared at Percy cruelly with some tears going down his cheeks.

Percy looked stunned and he slowly rose to his feet but when Nico's glare didn't even falter he fled the room angry himself. he slammed the door shut and punched the wall in anger. Sally brought Percy into a tight hug quick and his anger melted and tears soaked his face. he sobbed into his mother's shoulder for what felt like forever.

"That can't be him mum… That can't be Nico, he would never do that Mum" said Percy as he got enough breath to speak.

Sally gave his the best smile she could muster and sighed sadly.

"Percy, hun you have to think. Nico has been gone for years, and we don't know what was done during that time. People can change in bad situations hun. Nico will get better, I'm sure, he just needs time and all the love and support he can get from his family" she said sitting him down in a chair.

Percy looked up at her still upset.

"But he won't even talk to me mum, he just shouted for me to get out!" he said with anger rising again.

"Percy calm down, he has a lot to come to terms with. he's only just been saved. He may not understand or he may be having trouble dealing with things emotionally or mentally you just have to give him time Percy...Give him time"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **There you go, Chapter done.**

 **I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be alot longer**

 **REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
